Through Dark Holes and Red Eyes
by gigatronthepwn
Summary: If Pokemon and Digimon ever had an all-out war, it wouldn't be all Patamon and Pikachu adorably feuding. There'd be a dark, twisted side to it that few would see. I now present to you that dark, twisted side. *TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF IDEAS
1. Through Dark Holes and Red Eyes

The dark moors of the Virtyl Wood hid many things. Even in broad daylight, with the sun's long, shining fingers poking through the leaves and branches of the forest canopy, the naked eyes of most beings could see not the homes of the birds and insects built into the trees, not the nocturnal beasts sleeping under blankets of moss while they waited for the rays of the sun to fade away, not Hyle. The Lucario waited, hidden beneath the thick veil of shadows and foliage. He was invisible, and yet all was visible to him. His senses were fine-tuned, even for a Lucario. The spikes protruding from the backs of his paws were longer and sharper than the norm, enhanced by years of battle, desperate warfare against an enemy that seemed unstoppable.

But Hyle knew this foe could be defeated. They were not invincible; he had seen them die, he had killed them himself. His fur was quite different than that of most Lucario; the varying shades of yellow and dark blue had become a nearly identical single shade of grey. This was from the battles he'd survived and fought; extended contact and combat with these fiends had oddly discoloured his coat. He was not particularly old, middle-aged was more like it. But he could still not fail his duties here; he had two beautiful little pups, both female, waiting for their father to come home from his long patrol, as well as his loving mate for ten years. He had a family he had to come home to. He had many more families depending on him to stay here and keep watch three more days before another scout took his place.

For two weeks, nothing had appeared. Some convoys full of able-bodied soldiers came to and from the village Hyle was keeping watch to protect, Jurler. Most of the soldiers returning were dead and dying. Most of those going were likely to meet the same fate. Hyle could understand why most of his kind feared this enemy so; for every one of them that fell in battle, three or more Pokemon went down with it. It truly did seem like a hopeless battle. Empires had already fallen at this enemy's feet. Thousands charged into battle to face them, but few returned from these clashes. But Hyle had not given up hope. Hopelessness was not a word he believed should ever be used. There _was _a way to end this war in victory for his kind, and one day someone _would _find it and save their world.

The air was filled with the chirping of birds and the buzzing of insects; the sweet scent of flowers tried to lull Hyle into a false sense of relaxation, but failed. The sun was soon to set. Soon the Gliscors would come down from the treetops where they slept during the day with their venomous stingers and crushing claws; the pack of Houndoom would soon stalk the wood, baying their bloodthirsty cries at the moon; but none of these beasts would notice the expertly hidden Hyle, and if the enemy attacked then in the night they would face much more resistance then they would in the day.

The Lucario race had sixth sense no other Pokemon had; the ability to sense the aura of other creatures. Hyle sensed an aura now; either a wild Pokemon species that would wander past him or an approaching convoy. The enemy were not creatures of mere flesh and blood, and thus had no aura. No, this aura was too weak to be a convoy, too familiar to be a Wild One.

"Hyle!" a husky voice called out. "I dunno where the hell you are, but you're gonna wanna come out. You're free to go."

Hyle recognized this voice as Yalsh, a short and stocky Linoone who would come and patrol the wood after the Lucario's own duties were finished. Hyle stepped out of his hiding place. His crimson eyes stared intensely- the only way he ever knew how to stare- into Yalsh's pale green eyes.

"Y-you've been discharged. You can go home," Yalsh stuttered, obviously intimidated by Hyle.

"Why?" questioned Hyle, who almost startled himself with the sudden sound of his own voice; he hadn't spoken in weeks, and his voice was now hoarse from disuse.

"What? Why what?"

"Why have I been discharged?"

"I-I dunno. The elders just want you to come back to the village. I ain't gonna question the elders, Hyle, you know the consequences of that."

"Of course; a night with the Wild Ones. That isn't so terrible if you know how to handle them."

"Yeah? Well, I don't know how to handle them. Now get outta here."

Jurler was as Hyle left it a month and a half ago. The sun rarely shone through the thick canopy overhead. Many of the homes and shops were built into the trees, boulders, and ground. Hyle was something of a war hero here; the villagers nodded their heads in respect as he sauntered past them. There was a cheery atmosphere here; compared to other settlements, Jurler was relatively unaffected by the war raging around it. But still the people lived in fear of the alien creatures invading their homeland. The threat of attack was all too real.

Hyle's own home at the center of the village was a burrow in a steep hillside, marked only by a mid-sized hole in the northern face of the soil. Hyle looked into the hole, his eyes cutting through the darkness with ease, though he could still not see to the end- as a defensive measure he made the burrow as deep into the earth as practically possible. Inside, past the darkness and dirt, in the more hospitable center of the hill where the true home was, awaited Trullri, his mate, and Ophryl and Grenil, his daughters. How Hyle had waited to see them again. How joyous he was that he would finally be reunited with his family after nearly seven weeks in a moss-covered hell.

The horn of the Metagross blared in the distance; the small and weak, yet brilliantly intelligent and endlessly clever alchemists known as Abra had created hordes of small, metallic organisms called Beldum that could join together to form new creatures. The Abra exploited the Beldum until they eventually created the world's first Metagross, a towering biomechanical engine of destruction nearly sixty feet tall that moved with alarming speed and silence on four clawed, crushing legs thicker than the oldest, strongest tree trunks. Its dark blue coloration helped the Metagross blend into the night, so that most enemies would not see it during a midnight raid until its all-consuming ray of devastating orange energy blasted them into nothingness, Every Pokemon settlement was protected by at least one Metagross; they seemed to be the only weapon that was truly effective against the enemy.

But the Metagross was of no concern to Hyle. He was home, and with the towering metal monster on guard Jurler needed little other defence; this little backwater village was of no concern to the enemy, and thus they had yet to attack it, even during this war's four year span, and it was unlikely they would any time soon, no matter how long the war dragged on. Hyle started his descent down the burrow. It seemed to drag on for miles; Hyle sometimes wondered why he made it so long, although not as often as how often little Ophryl asked that same question.

Already the sweet sounds and aromas of home were in the air. Kyle contained his excitement as best he could; returning to his family from the war always made him quite emotional. One could not blame him, however. Most soldiers did not return to their families after their first foray into the hell that was this feud, let alone after their fourth. Hyle considered himself blessed by his deity Registeel to still be alive. He'd stared death right in its emotionless, inorganic eyes several times now, and had always escaped to stare into Trullri's serene, pale green eyes.

The battlefield was chilling in its silence, the cold, rank smell of death filling the still air. Battered and broken bodies littered the plain, the grass stained many colours with the blood of the slain. But only the corpses of Pokemon could be seen; the other faction did not leave remains when they perished. It seemed as if these Pokemon had all killed each other. But the bullet casings, giant footprints, and green smoke rising from the battlefield suggested otherwise.

The earth shook. The birds feasting on the corpses flew squawking away. Over the horizon it came, one of the victors of this battle. Its size was overpowering; the very sight of it could drain away all hope or joy of those who beheld it. It seemed to be the very incarnation of death itself. A massive beast like the reanimated skeleton of a dinosaur of old; how it moved or stood up or how it was even alive was not decipherable. A web of veins stemmed from a still-beating heart suspended in its ribcage and from a pulsating stomach gurgling and writhing just above its pelvic bone. This was SkullGraymon; this was a Digimon; this was one of Hyle's sworn enemies. SkullGraymon opened its fleshless jaws wide, and from the empty mouth and throat from which there should have come no noise came a long, deep, horrible roar loud enough to split eardrums and terrible enough to chill to the soul.

Their own world was overpopulated. The Digimon had nowhere else to go. They had tried to peacefully convince the Pokemon to allow some of their race to inhabit their world. But the Pokemon were quick to slaughter the hapless messengers the Digimon sent. SkullGraymon remembered this all too well; one of the messengers was a close friend. Thus, the war began. The Digimon sent troop after troop into the Pokemon world, crushing any and all resistance they met. If they could not coexist peacefully, than one race would perish in this clash, memories remaining of them.

SkullGraymon had no problem leaving both attacking or defending armies and helpless villages crushed and burned beneath his feet. _All in the name of progress, he_ always told himself. Perhaps the Digimon would have allowed the Pokemon to refuse them if no lives were taken. But by killing the messengers, the Pokemon rulers had practically signed the death warrants of themselves and their people. Besides, blood was something SkullGraymon had never tasted until now; and now he tasted much of it, and he relished the taste greatly.

What was this? This sweet sound that the skeletal behemoth heard? A moan of a survivor? Not for long.

* * *

_This was an idea I'd been toying with for a while. Then, one day the plot bunny came to me and demanded I write this, and thus, I did. If anyone would like to see this dark, violent perspective of the _Pokemon/Digimon _clash told from one or two other perspectives, PM me or suggest so in your review. Hope you enjoyed this, please tell me if you want more!_


	2. The Bloody Rage of the Titans

I didn't get any suggestions to do this, but this is just a little number to show you what I'm up to here. Someone suggested I make the Royal Knights meet up with Giovanni. Now, I don't know a whole lot about the Royal Knights or Giovanni, so I'm just going to do a song fic set to the great song "The Bloody Rage of the Titans" by Italian power metal group Rhapsody of Fire, because they're awesome and the song suits the situation here. The parts in italics are lyrics from the song.

Enjoy! Please, if you take the time to read, also take the time to review, and if you have any suggestions for future instalments, let me know.

* * *

The tall, handsome horses with flaming manes galloped in between the trees; how their fiery bodies did not ignite the forest was a wonder. Waterfalls and rivers covered the great mountains the distance, but they could only be briefly glimpsed through the occasional clearing in this never-ending forest. At least the flora in the wood was charming. Red and white roses and other such fine specimens littered the forest floor. To both the east and west were steep valley walls. It was spellbinding, this place of peace and beauty. Looking at this, the little white cat with her long, ropy tail and lime green gloves momentarily forgot there was a war going on. But still, the gentle rustling of the leaves and bushes, the singing of birds, the calls of the indigenous wildlife... It was like an enchanted symphony.

_Between my trees the unicorn runs  
from the highest mountains the water falls  
Flowers and plants now caress my eyes  
along these holy valleys kissed by light  
And I am victim of this spell  
wonderful symphony of enchanted lands..._

Gatomon snapped herself out of it. Air support was overhead, the loud buzz of their insectoid wings filling the air. It was spring, as hinted at by the trees and winds. Despite this place's beauty, however, not far back was a previous battleground, now a flaming pit of death from where Gatomon and her platoon came to this blessed change of scenery. There was no peace in the war zones, not unless the generals ordered their armies to retreat. This nightmare seemed so horrible to the feline, so terrible that it seemed like some nightmare from which she could not awake.

_The whisper of spring is now carried by winds  
the winds from the land of the fire  
Where peace is a gift from the king of the kings  
It seems so strongly unreal... unreal!_

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The monstrous blue-and-white wolf known as Garurumon came rushing back to the other creatures with Gatomon. He said two words, two simple words that sent horrified shivers of anticipation down all their spines:

"They're coming."

_Dragons and demons beware!  
It's the rage of the titans...  
Is the titans' bloody rage!  
Warlords and steelgods beware!  
It's the rage of the titans...  
Is the titans' bloody rage!_

"Into positions, everyone!" shouted Kuwagamon, the massive red insect leading Gatomon's platoon, "Move! Get your heads down!" Already brilliant blue, orange, and red beams of ice, thunder, and fire were blasting their airborne comrades out of the sky! Before Kuwagamon's orders could be carried out, orbs of fires fell from the sky all around them! Gatomon was thrown through the air by a violent explosion that two of her allies would not survive. Shell-shocked and dazed, she crashed into a tree and lost track of the battle, tuning out even the sounds of combat and death. Instead, her mind frayed and reasoning impaired, she took note of other things.

The trees seemed oblivious to the carnage. Why did they not react? Not flee or cry out? They seemed to even be happy, their branches raised towards the joyous sun, the few remaining icicles of winter melting into nothing in the spring's new heat. Flocks of birds flew over head, safely away from the death. Gatomon wished she could be one of them, away from this hell, flying bravely and happily away from the terror.

_The oak, my sister, smiles at the sun  
now free from the weight of winter  
The eagles fly from mountain to mountain  
enchanting my heart... brave heart!_

"C'mon, get up! We gotta go!"

Gatomon was pulled out of her stupor and up onto her feet, and then led away from the killing grounds as ice shard as large as small houses and streaks of lightening a mile long crashed to the ground! Looking back into the sky, the Digimon saw and recognized the attackers; Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos, three almighty legendary birds worshipped as gods by the creatures of this world. In the distance behind them, as tall and vast as the mountains, came two more of the heathen gods of this realm; Groudon, fire erupting up through the grooves in his red armor, and Dailga, the four massive pillars of flesh and steel that were his legs crushing the forest- and enemies- beneath him!

_Dragons and demons beware!  
It's the rage of the titans...  
Is the titans' bloody rage!  
Warlords and steelgods beware!  
It's the rage of the titans...  
Is the titans' bloody rage!_

Her vision blurred and hearing echoing, Gatomon could not tell who was leading her away from the enraged deities thundering this way. The roars and shrieks of the titanic beasts split the air, the force of their heavy feet striking the ground and beating of their huge wings knocking trees and boulders from their comfortable resting places in the forest ground! The woodland was collapsing all around the fleeing escapees! Gatomon knew not what became of the other Digimon after this, but she was sure of one thing: the tide of the war had turned. This was the end of their winning streak.

_Dragons and demons beware!  
It's the rage of the titans...  
Is the titans' bloody rage!  
Warlords and steelgods beware!  
It's the rage of the titans...  
Is the titans' bloody rage!_

* * *

Oh, the intrigue. This was my first song fic, so please tell me if I didn't do it right or follow the correct song fic template, if there is one. Hope you enjoyed it; please leave some feedback and suggestions for future instalments.


	3. Missigno

_I'm not done with my ideal version of _PVD _yet! There's still a couple chapters left, and still time to give me some ideas as what you'd like to see me do. Someone wanted me to have Groudon and Kyogre fight AncientGraymon and AncientGarurumon, which is an awesome idea that I will have in here a bit later. This is only going to be 7 to 9 chapter long, relatively short. This epic battle will be around chapter 5._

_Enjoy, please leave your comment and critique after reading!_

--

Dim purple lights. Faint humming. Quiet, rasping voices in the distance. Another voice speaking with the others, this one louder and clearer.

Eyes opening slightly... Floating in violet liquid... Vision was very obscured, near total blindess... Four figures outside, one much larger than the others... Pain, little recollection of what happened before now... Deployed to hostile territory to fight the enemy at home... There was a battle... A defeat... No idea what happened to friends. But these figures outside of the violet liquid were not friends. That much was obvious.

"They've taken everything from me," the louder voice said in a voice that became gradually more emotional with every word. "My family, my friends, my home, my livelihood, I have nothing left. I want so badly to keep fighting them, but with my legs like this..."

"We are not healers, we're scientists. You have our sincerest apologies, but we can't do anything about your legs," one of the quieter, softer voices replied.

"I didn't come to be healed." The louder voice's tone spoke much louder than the words themselves.

"Surely you don't mean... No, we cannot carry out such experiments on a living being!" The other speaker sounded horrified at the implication.

"Didn't you hear what I had just said? I have nothing left to lose! I want to fight again. I don't care what must to done to make this possible."

"...There is a way. The enemy does not have organic DNA as we do. Instead, they are made up of a sort of electromagnetic energy- well, not exactly electromagnetic, but that's the closest description we could come up with. Instead of DNA they have data, like that of a computer-made program or document, that dictates what they grow into. Their data can mutate and rewrite itself, meaning their evolutionary habits are nigh-unpredictable. It allows them to choose between several different evolved forms, devolve at will, and merge with other life forms. Including us."

And then came recollection. She, Gatomon, had been captured by the enemy and was now prisoner in a hostile establishment. The enemy was right outside. They intended to fuse one of thier kind with one of hers. Perhaps they even meant to fuse one of theirs with _her. _She couldn't see out from the frigid purple haze imprisoning her. Escape seemed impossible. But things were not always as they seemed. Gatomon needed only to properly apply her mind, and she'd find a way out of this.

Perhaps she could learn something that could help her escape- or help her later on after she found her own freedom- if she waited and listened? Right that seemed to be all Gatomon could do. So in blind silence she stayed and eavesdropped. The louder voice spoke first; "You can restore me to my former power with this method?"

"We can make you faster, stronger, and smarter than ever before. So long as you don't mind becoming one with the enemy, of course."

"I would do anything to make those ruthless bastards pay for spilling innocent blood."

Gatomon would have loved to have pointed out right about then that these beings spilled innocent blood before the so-called "ruthless bastards" did.

"You are a Kabutops, as is obvious. We must first find a suitable partner for you to fuse with. It has to be similar to you in a few ways too complicated to explain... Ah, we may have already found a good contestant. We have encountered around 300 different species of the enemy, and there are no doubt hundreds more we have yet to run into. We have identified this one as a 'Kabuterimon'. It is quite suitable to be fused with you."

Gatomon felt herself becoming nauseous. She came to the conclusion that it was more or less for her own good to not be able to see this place around her.

"Step into this chamber. The process will be very slow and painful. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" one of the small voices asked, almost frightened.

"I stand by what I said before. I'll do it," replied the loud growl. Several moments passed. There were many faint buzzing and whooshing noises that lasted only a few moments each. Something clicked. An veil of unease fell upon all things; at least Gatomon assumed so. She dreaded what might come next, even if she had no idea what might happen. The quiet voices chattered with one another in some bizarre alien tongue. They sounded terrified. Clearly they feared what might happen next as well. The buzzing grew louder. More clicking for a moment. Then screams. Loud screams of terrible agony, pleads and cries in alien language, no doubt begging for a merciful death! A more horrible noise than ever heard by any ears listening!

The screams became deeper and louder, until they no longer sounded like screams but instead terrible roars! Glass shattered! Metal was smashed and torn!More roaring and screaming! Something stomped away, heavy footsteps shaking the room! Then silence. Deafening silence. Gatomon was glad she had not seen this.

Four arms now. Insect-like wings. Dark grey skin. Short, sharp horns protruding from his long, jagged head crest and forehead. No eyes. The monster had to rely on his sense of smell and hearing, and a strange sixth sense that allowed him a sense of sight- of sorts. Echolocation? Sonar? Perhaps. He crawled around on his six limbs, ripping through steel walls until he he was free. The forest was dark and quiet. Rearing up to his full height, ten feet tall, the monstrosity surveyed his surroundings.

He had seen himself in a mirror during his escape. He had stopped momentarily to observe his own hideousness. He was an abomination. But he could fight. He could kill. He could walk without those damned tedious crutches. Then he took notice of a blinking light on his wrist. It was some kind of pacemaker. If it was a pacemaker, he'd do well to leave it be.

In the last moments of scrutinizing the device, the creature memorized the words displayed on the device's "STATUS" screen:

MISSIG NO


	4. Madness Brewing

_Mewtwo versus BlackWargreymon? Sounds good to me! You can expect that soon. From the sounds of things, the last three chapters of this fic will just be non-stop violence. _

_I hope you're enjoying the fic so far. Please leave your comments, questions, and suggestions in your review if you please._

--

SkullGreymon was a truly terrifying foe, a force to be reckoned with. But he was no match for the gods of this strange world. With his smaller companions he fled the forested battlefield, enraged at being forced to retreat. To retreat was to admit defeat, to let your enemy revel in your shame. SkullGreymon was furious, but if he wanted to fight another day- which he did- he would have to flee. So, he fled.

But what was this? A rusted steel warehouse, there in the clearing in the woods? It was about as tall as SkullGreymon- 20 feet tall- and as long as him as well- roughly 60 feet. It was already badly damaged, with holes torn in the walls and metal doors rusted; nobody wanted it now. Wanting to take his rage out on anything, wanting to leave a scar upon the earth to show his rage before he ran scared. Curling his long claws into fists, he smashed the roof in. He stabbed his tail into the walls and tore the building's sides open! Soon the structure collapsed, leaving smoking ruins where it once stood! SkullGreymon roared his defiance into the darkening sky, and then continued his retreat.

Missigno limped through the dense trees; he was not used to his new-found mass, now having to lumber around on all six limbs like a huge, repulsive insect. But he WAS a huge, repulsive insect now. He would not blame the Abra for this- he had agreed to the project, he knew the risks, he should have expected this. But that did not mean he was not upset about his condition. He did, however, know someone who might be able help.

Ulria. Lovely young Ulria. _Wise _young Ulria, _scientific _young Ulria. She might be able to help him. If nothing else, the sweet and kind Lopunny could give him a few comforting words. Assuming she wasn't so horrified at his new form that she could not stop herself screaming. Missigno. That was his name, until he could be saved from this monstrous state.

There was the small, mushroom-shaped home of Ulria. Missigno was taller than it now; before, he was slightly smaller. There was candlelight coming from inside the dwelling; Ulria no doubt had her nose buried in a book. Looking inside through the window, Missigno saw her reading, as he had expected. She did not seem to notice him, her back turned to the window. Her light brown fur shone in the bright light of the candle flame next to her.

Backing away a bit, Missigno tapped lightly on the window sill. He retreated a bit further into the shadows, so she would not see him immediately; he didn't want to scare her away right off the bat. After a moment, she came to the window, peering out into the dark with her bright green eyes.

"Is someone there?" Ulria called into the night with her sing-song voice.

"Its me, Ulria, its Voloro," the abomination replied, unseen in the dark.

"Voloro!" Ulria was joyous. "I haven't seen you in so long! I heard you were badly hurt in battle. Where are you? I can't see anything out there."

"No! You mustn't see me like this! Not yet!"

"But I could help you! It can't be that bad, it's only a flesh wound, isn't it?"

"Not exactly... It is a long story. Just listen, and then I'll show myself."

"No, show me now, please! You sound thirsty, your voice is so raspy. Please, at least let me have a quick look." Ulria was very concerned now.

"If you insist... But please, try not to be too shocked. I warned you."

He emerged from his hiding place, slowly, cautiously, so Ulria would not have too much to digest so soon. She stared in shocked silence for a moment. Then came the smell of fear, the look of fear in her eyes and face. She screamed, long and loud.

"I know what I look like, but please, don't be frightened! Don't run away!"

Ulria heeded not his words. She kept screaming, stumbling backwards away from the window. She screamed at him to go away, to leave her alone and never come back. These words hurt him like no claw or projectile could. Missigno limped away into the forest, going back from whence he came.

He went deeper and deeper into the woods. He went so deep that he became lost in the trees. But he did not care. He panted and snorted, torn between anger and sorrow. Then he stopped. He lifted his head to the black, starless sky and let out a long, harrowing bellow. A howl that went on for an eternity, letting out all of his emotions, his painful thoughts, all his agony. He let out Voloro, the Kabutops who bravely defended his village from the enemy and paid for it with the lives of his family, most of his friends, and his livelihood.

All that remained now was Missigno, the horrific monstrosity that thirsted for blood, that existed only to spread pain and chaos.

Missigno ran off blindly into the night, searching for his first victim.

Meanwhile, over the battlefield in the woodland mountain pass, the sky began to turn red, and two massive things fell from the crimson twilight...


	5. The FaceOff

The earth shook, trees fell over, mountains collapsed into rubble! The red rift in the sky closed, leaving the landscape beneath it devastated by two wide, deep craters. In the center of each crater was a massive saffron orb, pulsing with violet flames, singing the earth around them. The flames erupting from the pods subsided, and the things cooled down. One was snow white, and the other was dark red. They were metallic in texture, meteors of iron and steel.

Then, the pods folded themselves open, leaking an ocean of blinding navy blue light into the dark, starless night!

Most of the divine Pokemon had left this mortal plane, having gone back to thier respective heavens- "heavens" being the term the village elders of the realm used to describe the ethereal kingdoms each and every Pokemon god ruled over. However, two still remained; Groudon, the lord of the earth, and Kyogre, one of the many ocean deities; Manaphy, Suicune, and Palkia also shared this dubious honor with him.

Groudon, flame red armor covering his head, back and arms, claws and teeth like machetes, piercing golden eyes, was a terrifying sight to behold. However, more often than not he treated combat as a minor obstruction in his day. He had been in so many battles they had lost thier thrill to him. But this was different. This war had given his claws and flames purpose they had long ago lost. With heavy feet that shook the ground, he approached the craters, fire and smoke erupting from the black cracks in his armor!

Kyogre, floating in the air with his fan-like, almost wing-like fins, was less enthusiastic about the battle that was sure to follow. The blue-and-white whale-like beast slowly followed Groudon, floating a few meters overhead. Hot jets of acrid steam rose shot from the deep crater. They had a yellowish glow filling the air around them. Groudon snorted bloodthirsty glee; this would be fun.

Then, something began to rise from the craters; two massive things stood up from the steam and glow. One was a four-legged, orange horned reptilian creature covered in red armor. The other stood on two legs, a wolf-like creature clad in blue-and-violet. The horned red dragon was AncientGreymon, and the other was AncientGarurumon. They turned to look at the advancing gods, no doubt with the same intention as Groudon.

"Perhaps they do not wish violence," Kyogre whispered to Groudon, even though he knew that likely was not the case.

"They leveled a mountain range. I doubt they want tea and biscuits," answered Groudon. "That suits me well enough."

The two duos stared each other down. Suddenly, the ancient Digimon roared and charged with viscous zeal! Kyogre elevated himself a few more meters as Groudon lumbered into the fray, loosing his own mighty roar. He slashed the reptile across the face, leaving long, deep claw marks in the creature's helmet! However, he was too slow the ward off AncientGarurumon's feral pounce; he was knocked to the ground, the Digimon's steel claws stabbing deep into his shoulder!

Down from the sky rained huge, jagged chunks of ice that fell upon the Digimon, stunning them and getting them away from Groudon but not doing any real damage. As for Groudon himself, he struggled to get up, fighting against a tide of pain; but pain was something he was used to, so he quickly won that fight. But now there was a much bigger fight to win. Regaining his ground, he shot a jet of blazing fire from his mouth!

The flames licked and scorched the armor of the Digimon and pushed them backwards, but still no real harm was done to them. Now for the counterattack. AncientGreymon vibrated violently, wind picking up and twirling until it quickly escalated into a towering hurricane that sucked Kyogre down from the sky and Groudon off his feet and throwing them several hundred feet away!

Two long swords emerged from AncientGarurumon's back; he grabbed the hafts and drew the blades, rushing at his enemies with such speed that trees were torn out of the earth and being thrown the air by his backwind! Ground got up just in time to parry the blow from one sword with his claws, but Kyogre was too sluggish- the wolf's second blade hacked his left flipper almost clean off! The Water God was crippled and immobilized!

The titans exchanged many blows. The sounds of metal screeching, beasts roaring in pain, and ear-destroying explosions filled the night! They went for as long as the sun was down; soon, dawn began to come. The rising sun illuminated the spilled blood and chunks of metal rent from the dueling colossi. Both the defenders and invaders were tired and wounded. Kyogre was reduced the flopping around on the ground, unable to fly with one wing gone. Groudon was missing entire chunks of armor, exposing the soft gray flesh underneath. Both Pokemon were bruised and bloodied, but thier foes were not unscathed either.

AncientGreymon was missing all of his horns, ripped from his helmet by Groudon's claws. One of the dragon's own wings was torn off, and many large dents, scratches, and scorch marks covered his hide and armor. AncientGarurumon had many of the same blemishes, all the armor on his right arm blown off, revealing his bare arm covered in blue-and-white fur. His left leg was broken, and he now limped badly.

But all four were still able to fight. Groudon roared and charged at the Digimon while Kyogre shoot a jet of icy cold steam from his mouth at the enemies! The Ancient Digimon charged as well, and the four forces collided once again! They exchanged more blows, Kyogre attacking at range with ice and water, the other three in close with fire and claws!

Then, slowly, the violence lost intensity. After a few moments the fighting stopped entirely. Groudon and the Digimon panted and stared each other down. Kyogre stopped his barrage and fell into a deep sleep. Then, the other sank to thier knees and collapsed, unable to fight any more. They laid there, smoke and blood and rubble strewn all around them, unmoving, silent and still.

--

_Remember; if you feel like it, please leave your comments, suggestions, questions, grammar edits, etc in your review should you choose to leave one._


	6. Escape

The thunder and quaking had stopped. The sun was high in the sky. Groudon and Kyogre now lay dead in the rubble, and the Ancient Digimon had now completely faded into eternity. The building had collapsed all around Gatomon, who now awoke to this harrowing sight. Miraculously, she had survived the clash of the titans, and oddly, and managed to sleep through it all.

Crawling out of the wreckage, the feline pushed herself up out of the rubble and shook the liquid of her former container out of her fur. Then she looked around. Trees and boulders and wide, deep pools of blood and disembodied chunks of rusted armor; not at all a sight Gatomon was enthusiastic to be waking up to.

The cat wandered through the devastated forest. Towers of smoke rose from the craters and scattered fires. The silence here was quite unsettling; at least it would be, had Gatomon not become almost completely jaded as of late. She had seen so much violence and chaos lately that she simply didn't care any more. She just wanted to get out of this hellhole.

The wormhole she and her battalion came through was nearby. Gatomon could remember almost exactly where is was; at the base of a tall, wide oak tree about ten miles to the east. The feline headed off in that direction, careful to be stealthy as to not attract any attention that might be there to be attracted.

The sun was soon to set when Gatomon came to the tree. The wormhole was gone, but she knew how to re-open it. Around her neck was a golden necklace, hanging from which was a green disk. Gong down on all fours, she inserted the disk into a small, thin depression into the tree bark. After doing this, Gatomon backed away from the tree as the bark became discolored, the dark brown hue becoming bright blue. The cat became giddy with joy; she was about to leave all of this behind her and go back to a normal life! Sure, she'd be illegally deserting the military, and if she were caught the punishment would be severe. However, she couldn't care less at this point. She just didn't want to have to kill to survive any longer.

She stepped towards the wormhole. She could smell the Digital World, hear its sounds and see its sights through the portal.

"Where do you think you're going?" a deep, raspy voice roared at her. Gatomon, startled, looked upwards from where the voice came. Standing atop a tall boulder looking down on her was SkullGreymon!

"I'm going to find reinforcements," replied Gatomon. She had made the excuse up on the spot, but she delivered it fairly well. SkullGreymon growled deeply and jumped down off of the boulder, causng the ground to shake a bit.

"What's you rank?" he asked.

"Captain." Another on-the-fly excuse, but agan wth good delivery.

"Identification?"

"Lost it."

"Then I won't let you through that wormhole."

Gatomon looked around. She sniffed the air. "Did you see something over there? In those bushes?"

"That's not what I was talking about," SkullGreymon hissed. This broke up his concentration a bit. Gatomon's eyes began to glow bright yellow. The larger creature stared at her a moment, then toppled ove ronto his side and fell into a deep sleep. Gatomon smiled victoriously and entered the wormhole, which closed behind her.

--

_Really short and boring chapter, I know, but I was out of ideas and really busy with other stuff while working on this chapter. It just ties up one of the plots going on so the story is easier to follow and manage. The next chapter won't suck so much, I promise. _

_If you have comments or suggestions for what should happen in the last few chapters (we're more than halfway in now), please leave a review._


End file.
